Compensating
by AllTheLosers
Summary: Now, I have always wondered about the fact that Kurogane has TWO large, long swords. Rated T for Slight Yaoi Kurofai The second chapter was an after thought.
1. Compensating

I wrote this like two months ago in my math class when we were there for two hours due to seniors having their exams.

Don't ask, just read.

See what boredom does to you? I was supposed to be doing work, studying for my exam, but after an hour of math, I said screw it and wrote this and another story.

No spoilers or anything, as for the sword, it may not make sense about how Fai would know any of this, but just go along with me.

Also, I don't feel like adding in any other details than the dialogue. It's just Kurogane & Fai in one room, Syaoran & Sakura in the other.

Rated T for certain…suggestive things.

~*~

If there was one thing Fai was most curious about, it was the size of Ginryuu. He decided to not ask for a long time, but of course, his curiosity overcame him and he had to ask Kurogane before he exploded. (Metaphorically of course)

"Ne, Kuro-puu, isn't that sword hard to carry?"

"Hmm…?" Kurogane looked at Fai tiredly,

"The sword is almost taller than you." Fai stated, pointing to Ginryuu.

"Uhm…Well, it's made exactly the same as my father's sword."

"I see…" Fai said slowly, Kurogane nodded,

"Mhmm…what's your point?"

"Hyuu…nothing!"

"Now, that is a big fat lie. You know I can tell when you're lying." Fai looked taken aback for a moment.

"What's YOUR point?"

"What about my sword?"

"Well…Kuro-chii, are you…compensating?" Fai said with a sly kinda smile.

"What?" Kurogane looked at Fai confused. Fai continued.

"Are you?"

"Compensating…" Kurogane thought for a second, "…Yes I am." Fai gave him a shocked look and burst out laughing,

"Oh my god! Really?" Fai fell on the floor laughing like an idiot. Kurogane looked at him, confused. Syaoran walked in and noticed Fai on the ground, laughing.

"Oh…Fai-san, what's so funny?" He asked, looking confused, from Fai to Kurogane.

"Aha…Kuro…HAH!" Fai couldn't even say anything.

"O…k. Kurogane-san, what'd going on?" Syaoran looked at Kurogane confused.

"Kid, this nutcase asked me if I was compensating with size of my sword and I said, yes I am." Syaoran blushed like crazy when Kurogane finished.

Fai, who had just gotten up off the floor, fell again, laughing.

"Kurogane-san! I did NOT need to know that!" Syaoran yelled out, with his blush deepening.

"What? I am compensating for my lack of strength to protect the ones I love," Kurogane stated matter-of-factly to the blushing kid and the laughing idiot.

"Uh…" Syaoran started, "Kurogane-san…I don't think he meant it THAT way." Fai stood up and nodded, smiling his idiotic smile.

"What other way IS there?" Kurogane was starting to get very mad. Fai laughed at said,

"Oh…poor naïve Kuro-tan! Syaoran-kun knows what I mean,, right Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran nodded, blush still apparent. He tried to figure out how to tell Kurogane what it actually meant.

"Uhm…Kurogane-san, I think he means…uhm…" Syaoran, blushing even deeper than ever thought possible decided that pointing would better. He pointed towards his crotch region

Kurogane followed his finger downward and as soon as he figured out what he mean, he gasped. He turned to Fai and yelled,

"Damnit mage! I am PLENTY big enough! Would you like to see?" He hadn't even thought about his words, but instantly regretted them, he blushed almost as deep as Syaoran.

"Sure, Kuro-rin! I would love too!" Fai gave a smile and looked at the blushing ninja stuttering, trying to find some insult for him.

"Shut up! I didn't mean it!" With that, Kurogane stormed off. Fai was again laughing like an idiot.

~*~

What do you think?

T_T I got introuble from my MOTHER because I didn't answer her text OR look at her facebook status. How sad is that?

Review please!

Thank you to all my reviewers, even the ones who don't leave their names!


	2. I think you killed him!

The following is a last-minute add-on! I thought it would do better as its OWN chapter.

Enjoy!

~*~

"Uhm, Fai-san? Syaoran-kun? Why did Kurogane-san just storm out the house?" Sakura had walked into the room wondering what was going on.

"N-Nothing p-princess! He stuttered and walked over to Sakura, trying to get her out of the room. She didn't budge, instead she went over to Fai.

"Fai? Did you confess your love for Kurogane? Is that why he stormed out?" Fai looked at her for a few seconds and blushed like how Syaoran had done earlier. Syaoran was standing there with his hand up, going for Sakura and his mouth stuck in a large "O" shape.

"W-wh-wh-hy d-do you..th-think I…lo-lo…feel that way for him?" Fai asked, with as much composure as he could muster. Sakura gave a sigh of indignation.

"Ya know, I'm not as ditzy and innocent as people think I am. I am certain you love him, the way you act and the way you look at him. Also, your reaction just now, gave it away. Your love is the one thing you can't hide from us. Now did you or didn't you?"

No one could speak.

No one had realized how perceptive the princess was.

Fai just stared at her, with the blush and the shock evident on his face.

"Ahem." Sakura cleared her throat. Fai had to say something or face the wrath of the princess.

"Er…well…I didn't say I loved him…no…I mean…I DO, but…well…all of this was a misunderstanding." He smiled at Sakura, blush starting to go away.

"Oh…Sorry…" Sakura didn't know what to say, she messed up badly here.

It was about to get worse of course when someone walked into the room.

No, it wasn't Mokona, she was still sleeping.

"Oh…is that how you feel? Well, mage, it's a bit of shock."

Yes indeed it was Kurogane.

Syaoran looked like his brain exploded and was never going to move again. I guess all of this was too much for his brain.

Sakura was silently cursing herself for thinking that and letting everyone know that she was not as innocent as she seemed.

Fai looked like someone had put a gun next to his head. His eyes were as big as saucers and he looked scared.

"K…K-k-kur-kuro-tan, how…how long have, you been there?" Fai managed to choke out. Kurogane walked over to him.

With every step Kurogane took, Fai looked even more scared.

"Long enough to know you love me."

"Oh…Crap…" Fai said. He looked as though he was gonna pass out on the spot.

"What? That's bad? To love me?"

"Well, you ARE a guy."

"Yes, that's true."

"Well, Kur-" Fai was cut off by Sakura,

"Kurogane-san? Do you love Fai?" She looked up at him. Kurogane looked down at her, then at Fai. He smiled.

"Why, yes I think I do." Sakura gasped and a loud **thump **was heard as Syaoran fell over Sakura rushed over to the now fallen Syaoran and asked,

"What's wrong?" Syaoran could do nothing but open and close his mouth. He squeaked loudly as he caught sight of Kurogane & Fai.

Kurogane was kissing Fai. Fai had his eyes open wide, wider than anyone thought they could ever go. As Kurogane separated from Fai, he smiled. Sakura & Syaoran almost missed what Kurogane whispered,

"See, I love you."

***THUMP* **

Fai had collapsed, well almost, Kurogane had caught him before he fell to the ground.

Sakura set down Syaoran carefully and crawled over to Fai. She poked him.

"Uhm…Kurogane-san? I think you killed Fai." Kurogane set him down and checked Fais pulse. It was going really fast.

"No, he's still alive" Sakura resisted the urge to facepalm and said,

"I know! I mean I think there's too much for him to process. Like you shocked him with your forwardness. Remember, Fai is secretive and doesn't want people to know the REAL him."

"Uhm…sure…well, I will…uhm…go put the kid and the mage on that big bed." Sakura nodded and said,

"That sounds good."

~*~

Soooooooo…?

Now, I am one of those people who think, that Sakura is not as innocent & stupid as she looks.


End file.
